


down the walls

by yummyda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyda/pseuds/yummyda





	down the walls

Gabriel smoothes his hand down Jack’s back, over his ass, down his thighs, till he reaches his knees. Soft touches, meant to soothe, and to warn. Jack is tense with anticipation, and it won’t do him any good, but even if he knows that, he can’t stop it. 

“Relax.” Gabriel says, amused. Jack grunts back, unwilling to pull his face away from its hiding place in the pillows. Gabriel shrugs, moving to sit on the back of Jack’s thighs. He uses both of his hands now, fingers spread, running gently from Jack’s shoulders to his thighs and back again. 

“Not gonna relax.” Jack mutters, barely audible since he still won’t move. Gabriel would like to laugh, except he finds it ridiculous that Jack won’t even turn his head to the side so Gabriel can hear him properly. 

“Did you hear something?” he asks, mocking, “I swear I did, but I can’t be sure.”

“Don’t be an asshole.” Jack says, irritated, but not enough to move. 

Gabriel hums, and begins to knead at Jack’s shoulders.

“It’s the strangest thing, maybe the walls are just too thin, I really do think I heard something.” 

Gabriel keeps the note of mocking in his tone, and he can feel the change in Jack’s body as he starts to react to Gabriel’s taunting. Gabriel smiles to himself, ‘not gonna relax’ his ass. He stops kneading Jack’s shoulders, resuming his steady up and down touches over Jack’s body. 

“You’re being an asshole.” Jack shouts, still into the pillows, though loud enough that it is unmistakably Jack. Gabriel does laugh then, because maybe he is being an asshole, and maybe it got him exactly what he wanted. All the tenseness drained from Jack’s body, like he’s momentarily forgotten why they’re here, why he’s naked with his face in the pillows, and Gabriel is just pleased as punch. 

He doesn’t miss the opportunity, doesn’t give Jack the time to readjust from the fit of playfulness. He raises one hand and lands it solidly right where Jack’s ass meets his thigh. He listens for the deep breath Jack inhales, waits for Jack’s body to relax, and then he raises his hand again. 

Jack’s body is a thing of beauty, bulky and muscular, and being super soldiers may make it harder for them to bruise, but it doesn’t stop how red Jack gets. His ears are bright red, the tops of his shoulders dusted pink, and Gabriel can’t stop himself from grinning when he thinks about how red Jack’s ass is going to get, even if it is temporary. 

“Stop smiling,” Jack grumbles. 

“How would you know what I’m doing with a face full of pillow?” Gabriel asks, still taunting. 

Jack doesn’t reply, and that’s okay, Gabriel thinks. He’ll give him something better to think about than whether or not Gabriel’s smiling. His hands claps against Jack’s ass again, a little higher this time. The hurt is different, in that spot, and Jack shifts uncomfortably.

The angle is difficult, perched on top of Jack’s thighs like this. The energy pulsing in him doesn’t want him to stop though, and Jack doesn’t feel any different. He tries to move quickly, sliding off his thighs to sit on the side of Jack’s body, but Jack still whimpers. 

“Still here, Jackie, gonna keep going.” Gabriel murmurs, and Jack nods, doesn’t try for a verbal response. From this angle, Gabriel has a better range of motion, a better view, and his favorite part, access to Jack’s thighs. 

The first slap to his upper thigh has Jack tensing, before he all but melts into the mattress. Gabriel pulls at one of Jack’s legs, getting him to spread them wider, and he peppers small hits on the insides of his thighs. Jack whines, the skin there is sensitive and Gabriel watches as red blooms everywhere his hand touches. 

Gabriel leaves his thighs alone after a moment, doesn’t want Jack to feel too overwhelmed. He runs his palm over the outside of thigh, gently pushing his legs together before running it over Jack’s ass. He doesn’t give much warning before he starts up again, his hand pulling away quickly. Gabriel keeps going, doesn’t put too much thought into where his hand lands. 

He’s focused on how red Jack is turning, on the sweat behind Jack’s knees. He’s focused on watching Jack relax, how the tenseness drains from him the longer they go on. It’s breathtaking, to watch the transformation of the process. Jack is so angry, so stressed when they start that he can’t even think about relaxing. 

Gabriel keeps going till his palm is hot, and his skin feels too tight. Till Jack lays still, only inhaling sharply with each hit. He stops when he sees Jack’s legs start to twitch, like he would kick if he had the energy.

“We’re all done, Jackie.” Gabriel whispers, voice hoarse from misuse. 

Jack nods, slowly, and Gabriel moves to lay down beside him. He doesn’t touch him, not yet, Jack will come to him when he’s ready. For now, he watches. Jack is shaking, taking deep breaths to keep from gasping. It’s so beautiful all Gabriel wants to do is sweep Jack up and do it all over again. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jack mumbles. 

“Yeah, what’s that?” 

“Nothing good.”

Gabriel lets himself laugh, the joy pushing out of him touches Jack in a way he can’t put into words. He doesn’t try, but he does roll over and put himself in Gabriel’s open arms, hoping that can be enough.


End file.
